1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming optical system, an image pickup apparatus using the same, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With slimming of cellular phones, portable digital assistances, and notebook computers in these years, camera modules with an optical system having an extremely short length along the optical axis are demanded. Moreover, with a progress in the technology of image pickup elements and growing needs in the market, image pickup element with a large number of pixels are used, and taking lenses with high resolution are demanded.
To meets such demands, many single focal length optical system composed of five aspheric lenses have been developed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2010-237407 and 2010-262270 disclose optical systems having five lenses that is short in overall optical length while having high image forming performance. The optical systems disclosed in these patent documents are composed of five aspheric lenses and having high performance.